goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure to the Rescue
W.I.P. Happiness Charge Pretty Cure to the Rescue is a video featuring the main characters from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. This video is a remake of a grounded video Sarah West made on October 4, 2015. Summary Six troublemakers are mad at Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely because she punished them by forcing them to watch The Rescuers Down Under for a whole week. They decide to get revenge on her by luring her into a trap. Characters *Angelica Pickles *Moe and Joe *Ratso Catso *Nelson Muntz *Kleines Arschloch *Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely *Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Yuko Omori/Cure Honey *Iona Hikawa/Cure Fortune Voice Cast *Julie as Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely *Princess as Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Kayla as Yuko Omori/Cure Honey *Belle as Iona Hikawa/Cure Fortune Transcript Trivia Differences from the original video and the remake *In the original video, the troublemakers trapped Megumi because they hated Sarah West, as they thought all she did was watch her favorite movies and TV shows, especially Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. In the remake, they trapped Megumi as revenge for being forced to watch a movie they didn't like. *In the original video, the troublemakers set a trap by placing a cage onto the street, and when Megumi walks into it, she gets trapped inside. In the remake, the troublemakers don't trap Megumi outright. Instead, they place the cage somewhere where they know she can't see it, and they trick her into walking into it. *In the original video, when Megumi realizes that she's been trapped, she starts crying and wails that the troublemakers trapped her. In the remake, she doesn't cry, but becomes shocked when she realizes what happened, and yells at the troublemakers to let her out. *In the original video, the troublemakers all walk away after trapping Megumi, leaving Megumi in the cage crying. In the remake, they drag Megumi to a secret hideout and hang her over a giant bucket of acid, preparing to kill her. *In the remake, Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH rescues Megumi. In the remake, the other members of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure rescue Megumi. *In the original video, Justin the Rat finds Megumi when he sees her on the street, locked up in a cage and crying her eyes out. In the remake, the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure girls find Megumi when she calls them on her cell phone and tells them where she is. They then find the secret hideout and prepare to defeat the troublemakers. *In the original video, Justin the Rat saves Megumi by unlocking the cage and making it disappear. In the remake, the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure girls save Megumi by bringing the cage down safely to the ground, and then Ribbon and Glasan unlock the cage, which allows Megumi to come out. *In the original video, Megumi asks Justin the Rat to call the troublemakers' parents and tell them what they did to her immediately after she gets rescued. In the remake, Megumi turns into Cure Lovely, and with her teammates, she uses her attacks to defeat the troublemakers. *In the original video, the troublemakers get grounded by their parents for what they did to Megumi. In the remake, the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure girls punish the troublemakers by locking them up in the cage and hanging them over the giant bucket of acid. The girls then leave just as the cage gets closer to the acid. Category:Precure show Category:Videos Category:Longest Videos Category:Remakes